


Bird in the Snow

by OrangeOrchids



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series)
Genre: I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Love Confessions, M/M, One Shot, Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-12 16:07:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19135480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrangeOrchids/pseuds/OrangeOrchids
Summary: Falkner decides to stay in the snow for a bit too long.





	Bird in the Snow

Falkner shivered in the cold, weakly smiling as a pile of snow gnawed at his fingertips, numbing his skin.

Falkner let out a playful laugh as he threw it into the air, falling into the white behind him.

A cold, freezing feeling crawled up his very being, reveling in the numbing temperature.  
It flowed between Falkner's fingers, producing a giggle from the gym leader. His deep, cerulean blue hair was coated in a thin veil of white.

Falkner, having had his fun, got up, his stiff legs popping once he got to a door. The house was like any other in Ecruteak, with one minor difference. 

Falkner knocked at the door, and it slowly opened.

Morty's lips curled into a smile at the sight of of Falkner, his scarf wrapped carefully around his neck. He held two mugs of tea, steaming hot from the pot.

"Hello, Friend. Done playing outside?"

"Yeah! I'm getting real cold..."

"Here, come inside. You look pale."

Morty gestured for him to come inside, and Falkner shivered once he sat down at the table.

Morty sat the mugs down, pushing a near scalding cup of tea towards Falkner as a show of good faith.  
Falkner grasped the warm cup in his hands, slowly sipping at it as Morty did. However, he shivered in between sips, the cold leaving a reminder.

"Falkner?"  
Morty called, staring directly at the gym leader.

"Yeah?"

"Come here...."

Falkner walked over to Morty, his movements stiff, and he shivered like a leaf. When Morty reached out to his hand, it quickly thawed a portion of his body.

Morty, feeling the numbness of Falkner's hand, felt his heart skip for a moment, before reaching up to his scarf. Morty let out a small sigh, feeling the warmth around him.

"You feel colder than normal, Falkner."

"Isn't that normal?"

"Ice can clip a bird's wings, friend..."

Morty took off his grape purple scarf, and quickly wrapped it around Falkner. The material was plush against Falkner's skin, thick with warmth.

Falkner felt his cheeks burn hot as Morty smiled up at him, a small twinkle in his eye. He let out a small chuckle, before standing up.

"Would you like to come sit with me on the couch? It's warmer there, I believe."  
When Falkner nodded, Morty took his hand for the short distance, warmth gracing both of their faces.

Falkner's heart skipped a beat when Morty sat next to him, and cuddled into his side. Morty's blond hair quickly became ruffled, but neither of them minded.

"..Morty?"

"Mmm?:

"I love you-"

As soon as Falkner said those words, a fleeting kiss graced his lips, and arms were wrapped around him. Morty smiled once he pulled back.  
"..I love you too."


End file.
